Rand's Aes Sedai
In recent time Aes Sedai divided themselves in many factions. Among this factions it was formed a group of sisters that allied themselves directly or indirectly to the Dragon Reborn under many different circumstances. It can be calculated that they were more than eighty, but many of them were turned to the shadow before the Last Battle. Friends Among the friends and companions of the Dragon only Nynaeve stayed constantly to his side to help him in many circumstances. Elayne was occupied to gain the throne of Andor, Aviendha to become Wise One and Egwene preferred to take a position that many times was against the policy of Rand. #Nynaeve Dumai's Wells sisters Group of 9 sisters that were forced to sworn loyalty to the Dragon after the battle of Dumai's Wells: # Alanna, # Bera, rebels ambassador to the Dragon in the Waste, she probably fought in Thakan'dar along the other sworn sisters # Faeldrin, rebels ambassador to the Dragon in Caemlyn, she fought in Thakan'dar and was killed by Hessalam # Kiruna, rebels ambassador to the Dragon in the Waste, she fought in Thakan'dar and was killed by Hessalam # Masuri, rebels ambassador to the Dragon in Caemlyn, sent by Rand to help Perrin in the South, she followed his adventures there # Merana, Head ambassador of the rebels Aes Sedai to the Dragonin Caemlyn , she probably fought in Thakan'dar along the other sworn sisters # Rafela, rebels ambassador to the Dragon in Caemlyn, she probably fought in Thakan'dar along the other sworn sisters # Seonid, rebels ambassador to the Dragon in Caemlyn, sent by Rand to help Perrin in the South, she followed his adventures there # Verin, Cairhien sisters This is the group of 19 sisters that were captured during Dumai's Wells battle and later forced to sworn loyalty to the Dragon by Verin in Cairhien Aiel Camp utilizing her mild kynd of compulsion . We know the name of 16 of them: # Coiren Saeldain, Head ambassador to the Dragon, she probably fought in Thakan'dar along the other sworn sisters # Erian Boroleos, ambassador to the Dragon, fought in House Pendaloan Estate Battle, she probably fought in Thakan'dar along the other sworn sisters # Nesune Bihara, ambassador to the Dragon, fought during the cleansing of saidin, fought in House Pendaloan Estate Battle, she later probably fought in Thakan'dar along the other sworn sisters # Sarene Nemdahl, ambassador to the Dragon, fought during the cleansing of saidin, fought in House Pendaloan Estate Battle, she fought in Thakan'dar and was captured and killed by Hessalam # Beldeine Nyram, fought during the cleansing of saidin, later bonded Karldin Manfor as her Warder, they fought in House Pendaloan Estate Battle, they fought and were killed during the Last Battle at Merrilor # Chisaine Nurbaya, she probably fought in Thakan'dar along the other sworn sisters # Elza Penfell, Black Ajah, fought during the cleansing of saidin killing erroneusly Osan'gar, fought in House Pendaloan Estate Battle, revealed herself freeing Semirhage, was balefired by Rand # Fera, Black Ajah, she probably run away when the Black was discovered # Innina Darenhold, she probably fought in Thakan'dar along the other sworn sisters # Irgain Fatamed, she probably fought in Thakan'dar along the other sworn sisters # Janine Pavlara, she probably fought in Thakan'dar along the other sworn sisters # Marith Riven, she probably fought in Thakan'dar along the other sworn sisters # Ronaille Vevanios, she probably fought in Thakan'dar along the other sworn sisters # Sashalle Anderly, she took the leadership of the sworn sisters in Cairhien along the stewardship of the reign, she fought in Thakan'dar and was captured and killed by Hessalam # Vayelle Kamsa, she probably fought in Thakan'dar along the other sworn sisters # Turanna Norill, she probably fought in Thakan'dar along the other sworn sisters Asha'man bonded This is the group of 50 sisters that were bonded by the Asha'man leaded by Logain, so they were indirectly allied to the Dragon. We know the name of 11 of them: # Toveine, bonded by Logain, fought in House Pendaloan Estate Battle, turned to the Shadow # Gabrelle, bonded by Logain, fought in House Pendaloan Estate Battle, captured along him, later fought during the Last Battle # Desandre, # Lemai, # Carniele, # Akoure Vayet, # Ayako Norsoni, bonded by Donalo Sandomere, they fought in House Pendaloan Estate Battle, they were turned to the Shadow and during the Last Battle trapped in a stedding # Jenare, # Adrielle, # Aisling Noon, bonded by Arel Malevin, they fought in House Pendaloan Estate Battle, and in the''' 'Last Battle # Nelavaire Demasiellin, bonded by Naeff, they fought in House Pendaloan Estate Battle Cadsuane's Aes Sedai Cadsuane was leading a group of Unaligned Sisters when she accepted to be Rand's advisor, so indirectly all of them allied to the Dragon. We know the name of 6 of them: # Cadsuane # Merise, bonded Jahar Narishma as her Warder, fought during the cleansing of saidin, fought in House Pendaloan Estate Battle, fought during the Last Battle along the Amyrlin Seat # Corele, bonded Damer Flinn as her Warder, fought during the cleansing of saidin, # Samitsu, was left in Cairhien by Cadsuane to take care of the situation there # Kumira, was killed by Graendal during the cleansing of saidin # Daigian, bonded Eben Hopwil as her Warder, fought during the cleansing of saidin, fought in House Pendaloan Estate Battle, she was later killed by Shaidar Haran Other female channellers # Alivia the very powerful former ''damane was brought to the Dragon's entourage by Nynaeve, and proved to be useful in many circumstances # Shalon din Togara Morning Tide is the windfinder of her sister Harine din Togara Two Winds, Wavemistress of Clan Shodein and Sea Folk ambassador to the Dragon; along Rand and many sisters Shalon fought Forsaken during the cleansing of saidin Category:Rand's Aes Sedai Category:Aes Sedai factions